The major objective of the Midwinter Conference of Immunologists is to provide an annual scientific[unreadable] meeting conducive to interaction among established senior scientists with new investigators,[unreadable] postdoctoral and graduate students. The goal of the conference is to communicate the most recent[unreadable] developments in the field of immunology. The Midwinter Conference of Immunologists has a long[unreadable] track record of organizing successful meetings. The 46th conference has been scheduled for January[unreadable] of 2007. The topics will cover an in depth analysis of important recent developments in regulation[unreadable] and development of immune responses. Recent data will be presented of transcriptional control of[unreadable] immunity and pathways for generating T cell receptor ligands. New insights in the inflammatory[unreadable] responses in infection and allergy will be explored. Factors important in determining cell fate in the[unreadable] immune system will be addressed. Novel information on cells and pathways that regulate the[unreadable] immune system to prevent autoimmunity will be discussed. The speakers selected for the 46th[unreadable] Midwinter Conference are excellent and represent well-known scientists as well as upcoming young[unreadable] investigators. The program will allow ample time for discussion, exchange of ideas and[unreadable] establishment of collaborations. This conference is an excellent venue for postdoctoral fellows and[unreadable] graduate students to meet established investigators. The 2007 conference promises to be as[unreadable] successful as previous Midwinter Conferences to generate novel ways to explore the immune[unreadable] system.